Just a Hint of Discord: Stolen Worlds
by Break The Angel's Wings
Summary: Yggdrasill found out about the Heroes of Regeneration before they killed him, and ordered Origin to get them off his worlds. So follow Team Misfit as they travel Terca Lumereis. Sister story to JaHoD: Twin Stars, not posted. He never knew who they were.


FrozenInFlight: We don't own Symphonia or Vesperia.

Break the Angel's Wings: We just get way too many ideas.

* * *

"Origin!" Yggdrasill snapped, calling upon the summon spirit. "That son of Kratos is going to get in my way, isn't he?"

_He and his companions will try to stop you. They will likely succeed_. Origin replied.

"Damn!" Yggdrasill scowled. "Switch them with people from somewhere else. I don't care where, but get them off of _my_ worlds."

_Understood_. Why did Yggdrasill have the feeling Origin was smirking?

There was a shudder in and through the worlds. And thought Yggdrasill could not feel it, through time itself.

* * *

Three-year-old Lloyd Irving cried as Origin pulled him between worlds. Kratos and Noishe saw him and tried to follow. When Kratos touched the portal, he found himself a three-year-old as well, only remembering his name, Kratos Aurion. Noishe simply leapt through the portal, relaxing when he felt Lloyd at his side. He stayed awake all night, making sure nothing happened to Lloyd.

When Lloyd woke up, he was clutching a red cloth with the name Lloyd Irving stitched into it. He blinked and looked around before grabbing Noishe's fur. "Where's Mommy? Where's Daddy?" Noishe shook his head and started walking toward a box. "Is that howm?" Lloyd crawled into the box. "Cold!"

* * *

"Kratos."

"Huh?" the silver-haired elf tilted her head, watching the red-haired toddler.

"M'name's Kratos. Not Flynn." Red eyes looked around the house he was in."Where are we?"

"Home." The woman smiled at her brown-haired human husband. "We're home."

* * *

Two babies were on their backs next to each other, one a boy with a blue blanket that read _Genis Sage_ in embroidery, the other a girl with a orange blanket that read _Raine Sage_ the same way her brother's did. Mrs. Mordio frowned at the pair. "I had a brown-haired daughter, not silver-haired twins."

"I know, Miss, but your daughter was missing, and these two were in her place," the nurse looked at the other woman. "Please take care of them, miss. They need someone to look after them."

Mrs. Mordio looked at the nurse. "Of course I'll take care of them, they just aren't my daughter so I thought there was a mistake." She sighed, "There is a mistake, but it seems like these two were abandoned here, and my own daughter stolen." She looked at the pair. "Raine and Genis, huh?"

* * *

Sheena Fujibayashi shrieked as she watched her Mizuhoan escort die from Volt's lightning. "Sheena!" Corrine cried, landing on the girl as she was pulled through a portal.

"Corrine!" Sheena held onto the fox-summon. "Do you know where we are?" She looked around the ruined mountain top and then down into the craters surrounding it.

"No." The fox summon shook his golden-furred head, his bell rattling. "I have no idea."

"Neither do I, Corrine…" Sheena saw a path winding down the mountain and walked along it, Corrine on her shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, boss!" a guildsman called out, waving to the Don. "There's a baby girl named Presea Combatir over here, she's wrapped in a blanket with her name on it, and she's all alone."

Don Whitehorse strode over to the guildsman. "Bring her to Union headquarters, we'll raise her."

The man grinned. "Alright," he turned around and picked up the pinkette baby. "You'll need a lot of care for a while, won't ya?"

* * *

"Milady, your daughter was born with a red stone in her hand." The maid told Lady Sidos Heurassein.

"May I see her? We still need to name her." Lady Sidos Heurassein smiled at her husband who was about to go to war.

"Yes, Milady." The nurse brought the blonde girl over.

"I know we were thinking about naming her Estellise, but doesn't Colette sound like a lovely name?" The lady asked her lord.

"Colette it is, then." The nobleman smiled at his wife. "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I am needed in the Great War." He bowed and left the capital.

* * *

"Zelos Wilder, huh?" Lord Atomais stared at the red-head baby holding a green crystal. "I'm sorry, my lady, but that isn't a name for any son of mine." He looked at the corpse of his wife before standing. "He shall be known as Damuron Atomais." He picked up the baby red-head and went to his mansion. "Zelos Wilder? What kind of name for a noble is that?"

* * *

And so fates changed, and Yggdrasill's wish was complete. The true Regeneration Party was no longer on the twin worlds; though he had a feeling he may have forgotten someone. No, Origin thought, now Brave Vesperia was on those worlds, and they would do the same thing, again and again, no matter how many times he tells me to switch the hero's, _all would do the same thing._

Rather like Mithos himself. Hmmm….

* * *

No, it doesn't take both Sages to fill the space of one Rita Mordio. We just needed somewhere to put Raine because we didn't want to throw her into the void. Regal stays in Symphonia because we had no clue where to put him, and we don't particularly like him.

Regal will appear in the sister story Just a Hint of Discord: Twin Stars.

Sister Story is not up yet, because FrozenInFlight hasn't started writing it yet.

Sheena is the only Symphonia not swapped at birth apart from Lloyd and Kratos.

Kratos got de-aged but he's still all 4000+ years, just he lost his memories.

Virginia and Kloitz are acting as Kratos's parents in this because the entire Scifo family got pulled into Symphonia.

Tell us what you think~

This is a rather short chapter, for the beginning so you know how Lloyd became the main character of Tales of Vesperia, as well as everyone else.


End file.
